Je t' aime,my lady
by MissFarah
Summary: Ladybug no sabía que hacer, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto su corazón dejaría de latir pronto. (One-shot)


**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zagtoon.**

* * *

-¡Chat! Oh por Dios, Chat, por favor… ¡Responde!-Le suplicó a su compañero la heroína, quién en sus brazos sostenía a su compañero mientras no paraba de llorar.

-¿M-my Lady?- Dijo el héroe felino con dificultad, ya que aquella herida obviamente le causaba mucho dolor.

-N-no hables Chat, por favor, estás sangrando…-

-Descuida, estaré bien, de verdad.- Sonrió, pero en su mirada se podía ver algo de tristeza.

-Debo llevarte con un médico, pronto.- Ignoró lo que le había dicho, ella sabía que si no hacía algo lo perdería.

-Parece ser que a tu gatito se le acaba el tiempo Ladybug.-Se rio siniestramente el villano.

Rayos. Ladybug estaba concentrada por el bienestar de Chat que se le había olvidado que ese maldito de Hawkmoth también estaba presente, después de todo se encontraban en su guarida.

-Tú…¡Tú le causaste esto!- Le gritó furiosa.

-¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quién decidió atacarme directamente, yo solo me defendí y él se interpuso para salvarte, ¿lo olvidas?- Volvió a reírse.

Era cierto. La culpa no la dejaba en paz, pero si se la pasaba pensando en solo eso él moriría, tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido.

Se oyó un pitido. Era el anillo de Chat, quién hace rato había usado su Cataclismo al luchar contra su enemigo, le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que su transformación se acabara.

-Tú misma sabes que no hay escapatoria Ladybug.- Dijo Hawkmoth.- Pero para demostrarte que no soy tan malo te voy a proponer un trato. Dame tú Miraculous y me aseguraré de que él viva.- Sonrió siniestramente.

-No lo hagas My Lady…M-miente.- Le pidió el rubio moribundo, quién por cada segundo se le iban acabando las fuerzas.

-Tranquilo, resiste, pensaré en algo.-

¿Qué podía ser? Solo un tonto le creería a ese tirano, pero…Tal vez, solo tal vez, decía la verdad. Si era así, cumpliría con su palabra y de alguna forma salvaría a su compañero, ¿pero a qué precio? Él obtendría su miraculous y se volverían realidad sus oscuros propósitos. Y Chat no querría que eso pasara.

Podría llevar simplemente a Chat al hospital más cercano, pero Hawkmoth escaparía, o peor aún, le impediría el paso, empeorando la situación.

-Sabes que se te acaba el tiempo.- Le recordó el villano. Por cada palabra que decía más ganas le daban a la peliazul de darle un golpe en la cara.

-Ladybug...-Susurró Chat, lo cual llamó la atención de la chica y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿S-sí Chat?-

Antes de decir algo, él acarició su mejilla y le secó las lágrimas que andaban por su mejilla, como un intento de consolarla, mientras le sonreía una vez más. Si por causas del destino llegaba a morir, esperaba al menos ver el rostro de su Lady una vez más y decirle aquellas palabras que siempre guardó.

- _Je t' aime_ , My Lady.- Al decir aquellas palabras su anillo volvió a sonar y su transformación se acabó, liberando a su kwami….Y cerró sus ojos mientras su identidad se revelaba.

-¡¿Adrien?!- Exclamaron en sorpresa tanto Ladybug como Hawkmoth.

Ladybug estaba en tan impactada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el malo también dijo su nombre.

Todo este tiempo Chat era Adrien, el chico que le gustaba, ¿Cómo nunca se pudo haber dado cuenta? Era una tonta, siempre lo había sido durante todo este tiempo.

Lloró otra vez. Milagrosamente su corazón aún latía, pero muy lento, le quedaba poco tiempo. Todo por su idiotez, por ser tan ciega.

Mientras que Hawmoth, o mejor dicho, Gabriel Agreste, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Hirió de gravedad a su propio hijo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! MissFarah aquí presente,y si rompí tu kokoro,lo siento :'v**

 **Quizás todos ustedes esperaban que actualizara alguno de mis fics,pero,lamentablemente a pesar de que ya (por fin) terminaré examenes, surgieron problemas familiares u.u**

 **Tranquilos, afortunadamente ya estaré más disponible en estos días y seguiré escribiendo,así que les pido paciencia por favor :3**

 **Y bueno,sobre esta historia...Repito,no me hago responsable de kokoros rotos y cosas así(?) Asdfghjkl,hasta el mío se rompió mientras lo escribía,es la primera vez que escribo un fic así QwQ**

 **Por si no entendieron bien Ladybug y Chat de alguna forma finalmente pudieron llegar a la guarida de Hawkmoth,después de una batalla Ladybug lo ataca,pero el villano contraataca y nuestro héroe se interpone para salvarla,y bueno,ustedes ya saben qué pasó después. Sé que no es la gran cosa, solo es una pequeña historia corta que escribí mientras estaba aburrida en el lugar dónde trabaja mi mamá donde no hay wifi pero me dejó llevar mi laptop,y pues...Surgió esto,y no sé,sentí que tenía que compartirlo,así que aquí está. Aclaro que no soy muy fan de la teoría de que Gabriel sea Hawkmoth,pero sé que le agregaría drama.**

 **Y la pregunta del millón...¿Adrien murió o no?**

 **Tal vez sí,tal vez no. MUAJAJAJAJA(?) Quizás,solo QUIZÁS,haga una continuación,QUIZÁS eh,no se hagan muchas ilusiones XD**

 **Bueno,eso es todo amigos.**

 **MissFara,cambio y fuera.**


End file.
